Why did he leave me?
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Sequel to "Sorry I was so stupid, But you can't change this." Two months after Peter died Gamora is trying to control these new things called emotions. She doesn't understand them. All she knows is, they're strong, and Peter's death triggered more and more of them. WARNING: Must be read after "Sorry I was so stupid, But you can't change this." ! I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing you recognize.**

Why did he leave us? Leave me?

He left us and now were just four. Me, Drax, Groot, and Rocket.

No Starlord.

Now we're alone.

Everything around me is a reminder.

We're in his ship, we listen to his music, Rocket plays with his machine bits.

_Sorry I was so stupid... but you can't change this._

Then he died. I shook him. I called for him to answer me.

But he didn't.

That was the first time I've ever cried in my life. Or at least since Thanos "adopted" me.

Sometimes I can hear his voice in my head. Telling me what to do, guiding me.

I always listen to that little voice. I whisper back to it too sometimes. Hoping he'll appear in front of me and tell me everything is fine. Maybe give me one of his signature smirks and put the... what are they called?... headphones over my ears. Play that song. Hooked on a Feeling? Yeah, that was it.

That's how I feel. Hooked on this feeling that won't leave my head.

This is the first time I have ever felt true sadness, and I never knew it was this painful.

"Peter... Why did you give up? If you had just waited... the others... they could have helped you..." I mutter under my breath.

Tears come to my eyes again. Tears. What curious things. How and why do they express sadness?

Maybe I only wonder this because, before now, I wasn't allowed, nor did I allow myself to feel emotions.

**Thank you for reading. If you didn't pay attention to the title or the summary and don't understand this. All I can say is...**

**read "Sorry I was so stupid. But you can't change this." !**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing you recognize.**

We still haven't found General Adamus **(Sorry for the Lorien Legacies reference if I even spelled that right :( Please don't kill me) **In other words, thaw man who that guard killed Peter in the name of.

I stabbed that guard in the heart. He regretted that move.

I find small pleasure in that.

Now the way I've found to comfort myself is to listen to Peter's music.

But I only listen to it when I'm alone in my room. My favorite has become "I Want You Back"

I will never tell the others this, but I carry the music with me wherever I go. It makes me feel like Peter is next to me. Screwing around. Messing something up. Playing and acting like a child.

That childish energy and carefree attitude was what annoyed me most. But I also loved that about him.

So let's go get that bastard!

I barge into the room where everyone else is just sitting around. Drax is looking at his hands muttering to himself. Rocket is fumbling with some mechanical crap. And Groot is watching Rocket with interest.

When I come in they all look up at me. All of them wear concern on their faces. I meet that concern with anger.

"We are not going to sit here while that bastard keeps stealing and even KILLING innocent people. Get your asses up and fly this fucking ship to Adamus' location. And if you don't know it then FIND IT!" I scream at them.

I expect at least Rocket to get angry. But instead they all smile. Rocket gets up leaving his mechanical work behind. Groot follows.

"I am Groot!" He says to me putting a wooden hand on my shoulder.

"He says 'good to have you back'" Rocket translates. I smile at Groot.

"Good to be back." I reply.

I see Drax pull out a knife and a handkerchief. He polishes it. Even though it already looks clean and shiny.

"I'm preparing to push this knife through Adamus' chest." Drax tells me.

I nod. I'm looking forward to that too.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry again for the Lorien Legacies reference, and if you haven't read those books. You aren't allowed to read my stories! Read those!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say to all you Peter lovers who might be reading this or might hate me. **

**I might, just might, use some magic alien shit that doesn't really exist to bring Peter back to life. So don't flip on me and stop reading okay? Okay? Good.**

I keep my eyes focussed on the screen in front of me. I displays our current coordinates and the coordinates of Adamus **(Sorry again for the reference to Lorien Legacies I know Adam isn't evil. I just couldn't think of any other name :(. But I wasn't gonna write this anyway so don't judge me. Shout out to escalator for convincing me to write this with the review they left on the previous story.)  
**

I feel my desire to kill him slowly growing stronger.

If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't feel these things called "emotions". And if it wasn't for him Peter would still be here.

Maybe we would be listening to one of his stupid songs right now. He'd be dancing while the rest of us told him off for being annoying.

I can't help but smile at the picture fluttering through my head. It makes me feel lighter and. What's the word? Happier.

Just picturing Peter's face when he was happy makes me feel better.

-Flashback-

"Come on 'Mora. Dance with me! This is my favorite song!" He called to me from across the room.

Of course the song was "Hooked on a Feeling"

"I do not wish to engage in your foolish pass-time know as 'dancing' Star-Lord" I replied, staying focussed on my work.

"Come on 'Mora! Kevin Bacon danced before _and_ after he became a great hero." He knew that I liked hearing about this "Kevin Bacon" and his many heroic feats on earth.

"On one condition." I turned and held up one finger.

"Uh oh."

"You have to show me this 'Footloose' story." I requested.

He smiled his goofy Peter smile.

"Of course 'Mora, now come and dance with me." He held his hand out and I walked over and took it.

-End Flashback-

After that song he took me into his room and showed me that... what did he call it... movie on his... hold on... TV I loved it. And I remember Peter holding my hand through the last quarter of the movie.

Was that what humans called "a date?"

As I return from my memories I see a large ship through the glass on the front of the ship.

"That, is a big-ass ship." Rocket declares.

"I see no 'Big ass'" Drax inquires looking around.

"Expression!" I find myself saying. Exactly the way Peter would.

Drax looks at me apologetically, but I turn and focus on the task at hand.

My revenge.

**I hope you enjoyed the Footloose ****conversation. I LOVED THAT MOVIE! I also hope you enjoyed the moment of pure Drax cluelessness.**

**Please please please review! I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Just FYI there will be Peter POV even though he is dead even If I don't decide to revive him.**

**Thank you to any one reading this, and please review.**

I look around me for the millionth time.

And again all I see is darkness. Except for the one spot on the wall.

I see Gamora on there. And Drax, and Groot, and even Rocket.

They're looking, no, going to the man who killed me.

They're getting their revenge.

For some reason I find this comforting. It makes me feel like I mattered to them.

Maybe I did.

I find myself talking to Gamora sometimes. That's how desperate I am.

The darkness doesn't listen, and I can't talk to myself forever.

She listens to my cassette tape when she's alone.

I like that. It isn't going to waste.

When I talk to her sometimes she looks up and looks around. As if she just heard something. I know it can't be what I'm saying. But then she'll respond to me.

"Peter? Peter what did you say?" She'll whisper to herself.

Or to me.

I do have to say though, death wasn't what I thought it would be.

I thought I would get to see Mom. I thought, maybe I'd be back on Earth.

My heaven.

But no, instead I'm trapped in a black box with nothing to do except watch my friends mourn me.

That fucking guard.

My fucking stupidity.

I was so stupid to turn my back on the door. I wish I could just go back to that moment. Stay facing the door.

Maybe not die.

I don't even think they've told Nova yet. Or Yondu.

He's gonna Gamora when he finds out.

The Nova on the other hand... they'll probably just shrug it off.

I don't even know where they took my body. Nor do I care.

It's not like it can help me now.

- **(This means POV switch)**

Almost there.

Almost to the ship.

Almost to the general.

Almost to my revenge.

I'm sharpening my knife. Ready to feel the positive sensation of pushing it through the chest of the man who killed Peter.

I move my hand down the flat of the blade.

This is going to feel great!

Rocket steers the ship underneath the much bigger ship.

He puts us right underneath and opens the hatch to a huge pipe.

"You are joking" I say. The pipe looks disgusting.

"You want you're revenge? Come on!" He tells me as he puts on a space suit and jumps across.

So I follow his lead.

Then Drax, then Groot.

We climb up the inside of the pipe.

Even closer. Even closer...

**Okay. Thank you for reading. I hope you have liked this story written by Number Eleven is my OC...**

**Just kidding! There will be more! And possibly magic alien revival shit!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing you recognize.**

I sit on the ground of my little room. Knees tucked to my chest.

I'm still trying to figure out how I could survive holding the fucking infinity stone, but I couldn't survive a simple fucking STAB IN THE BACK!

I guess at that moment the universe decided to say, 'Fuck you logic'.

I'm soooooooooooo bored in here.

And watching people try to get revenge for your own death isn't as fun as you would think.

Right now I'm watching Gamora climb up a dirty pipe with Rocket, Groot, and Drax.

Probably the garbage disposal. Yuck.

They climb through the pipe until they reach a hatch. Groot smashes it with his wooden arm. At this I smile.

Same old Groot. Still completely clueless as to when he shouldn't destroy things.

Rocket starts yelling at him. Gamora calmly steps out and pulls out her knife.

"Gamora, be careful. I don't want you joining me just yet." I whisper.

"I do not know Peter. That would not be so bad." I hear her whisper back.

Wait a second... She responded!

"I promise you. Being dead isn't as good as they make it out to be." I say back.

"What does that mean?" She whispers again.

"I'm stuck in a room with noting to do!" I call to her.

"Then how do you know what I'm doing?" She asks.

"My only source of entertainment is watching you guys screwing around on my ship. Tell Rocket, if he takes apart my radio..." I say to the darkness and Gamora. She can hear me. We're having a conversation in between, like, life and death!

That is awesome.

"He would not dare." She smiles back to me.

"Anyway, thanks for avenging me." I say with a smile on my face.

Her smile drops. Maybe our conversation made her think I was there. Talking to her. And that line made her remember that I'm dead.

I hate being dead.

"No problem. You would have avenged me." She says bitterly.

I don't respond. To caught up in my thoughts.

I still have feelings for Gamora. I will always have feelings for her. But right now our relationship is between life and death.

I'm confused.

I so badly want to go to back to her. Talk to her. Tell her it's okay.

But I can't. I can't leave this little room.

I'm boxed in.

**Thank you to the people who read this! Thank you to all the followers! Thank you to all the reviewers! I love you!**

**Please review. I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing you recognize.**

** Hi! Just a quick shout out to my best friend Sophie or ****Okumura Shauriene**** Check out her stories to. K? Even though she writes about very very different stuff...**

**Anyway. Back to my story!**

Every step took me closer.

Closer to revenge.

Closer to letting out anger.

Closer to any slight comfort.

And I don't get much comfort.

_"I don't want you to join me just yet"_

_"Being dead isn't all they make it out to be"_

Peter had told me that. Somehow we had talked through life and death.

How did that happen?

Right now I wasn't going to figure it out. I'm focussing on my revenge.

Where to stab him? Where to stab him?

Should I stab him in between the shoulder blades? The same place where he had that guard stab Peter? Should I stab him in the heart? Should I stab him in the gut? The neck? The lungs?

I honestly can't decide.

I think I'll do the shoulder blades, and if he survives that, then I'll stab him in the heart. That'll feel good. Maybe torture him a little first. That would make me feel better still.

I wish revenge would bring Peter back. But I know it won't. Revenge only satisfies, it doesn't revive the dead.

Damn the laws of the universe and death!

* * *

Gamora is walking through the halls of Adamus' ship. I can't wait to watch her kill him. That will make me feel slightly better.

But I'll still be dead, and that's a problem.

Being dead sucks ass. I'm tired of it, and it's only been two months.

I can't believe I'm gonna be in this room forever! That is some serious bullshit.

My head starts pounding. How is my head pounding? I thought you weren't supposed to experience pain when you're dead.

It huuuuuurrrrrttttttssss.

I hold my head. Why does this hurt!

"Stop... It hurts..." I don't know who I'm whispering too all I know is I want it to stop.

I feel even worse as bright light is shined in my eyes. It quickly fades. Then comes back.

I press my eye lids closed as hard as I can.

What the hell is going on!

I start shaking slightly, like I'm cold. But I don't feel cold.

I see an image of a scalpel being lowered over me.

"Stop... you're hurting me..." I whisper to the person wielding the scalpel.

What the fuck am I seeing!?

**Hey guys! Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, follower, and everyone who has faved this story! I love you!**

**PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Wow! 12 reviews for 6 chapters! You guys are the absolute best! I love you all!**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

10 feet away is the door to the control room. 10 feet away is my revenge.

I pull out my knife. I feel anger come back into me. I'm itching for this.

I don't even care about staying hidden. I can alert every person on this ship and I couldn't care less.

Groot walks ahead of me and punches the door with a swing of his wooden fist. The door crumples and is thrown back into the room. He stands there, facing the windshield. He has skin so pale it's almost white. As he turns his head his eyes are a deep purple color. They look at me with confusion. He doesn't know who I am.

That is soon to change.

"Who are you supposed to be?" He asks. His voice is deep and scratchy.

I don't respond. I just fix him with a killer glare. He doesn't respond to that, but he looks as if he recognizes me.

"Oh, you're Thanos' daughter." He says.

He's way too calm.

He doesn't know about the anger bubbling inside me. He doesn't know I'm about to unleash it on him.

* * *

The pain in my head is excruciating. It feels like my brain is being crushed.

I can hear whispering now. Not Gamora's, multiple people's voices asking each-other questions. I see lights flashing, it turns my stomach.

"Stop!" I shout to the nothingness.

It doesn't stop. I want it to stop. Make it stop!

The lights flash brighter. My eyes start to ache.

I shut my eyes, trying to block out the light.

But when I open my eyes the light is more pronounced.

"Hello Peter Quill. We work for the collector who has taken an interest in you."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**I know someone called that in the reviews, but DUN DUN DUN! All the same! **

**Please review or you can't read this story! EVER!**


End file.
